zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Zootopia: Crime Files/Gallery
Images of Zootopia: Crime Files. Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Solve wild crime cases.jpeg Download.jpg Download (1).jpg Zootopia Crime Files 2.jpg Promo - Chuckles Wanted.png Promo - Save the Zootopia Metropolis.png Judy playing Case Files.png Promo - Discover Hidden Clues.png Quick... expert... analysis.png Arrest the suspects.png Promo - Chuckles Guilty.png Promo - Judy Playing Game.png Promo - Judy annoyed.png Gameplay CF2x01_Loading.PNG|The loading screen in the updated version of the game ZCF3 Map-Downtown.PNG CF2x01_Case1.PNG CF-Case8.png Ready? Investigate.png Crime Files - Lab Sloth.PNG Crime Files - Energy.png Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut Crime Files - Scene Cleared.PNG New Suspect Trait (Rodney) - Sunflower Soda Drinker.png New Culprit Trait - 1.25" Hind Paws.png New Suspect Traits (Merle) - Cheek Pouches, Sunflower Soda Drinker and 1.25" Hind Paws.png New Crime Scene - Train Platform.png Crime Files - Level Up.PNG Past CF1-Suspects.png New Medal - Bronze - The Culprit.png Case #1v2: The Wolf of Paw Street CF2x01_Bucks.PNG CF1-Suspects.png SuspectMerleUS.PNG Merle Guilty.png New Clue - Torn Fabric.png New Culprit Traits - Red Shirt and Small.png New Clue - Saliva-covered Note.png Judy Hopps - Cheek Pouches and Cryptic Threat.png Nick Wilde - Strange Symbol.png New Culprit Trait - Cheek Pouches.png New Clue - Dirty Building Plans.png Bonus Mode Unlocked - Savanna Central Station Bonus.png Case #2: Melting Messes Crime Files - Backup.PNG New Clue - Hair.png New Culprit Trait - Short Fur.png New Clue - Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png New Clue - Brochure.png New Suspect Traits (Jumbeaux) - Sticky Somethings and Likes Peanut Ice Cream.png New Culprit Trait - Likes Peanut Ice Cream.png New Crime Scene - Potted Plants.png New Clue - Suitcase of Cash.png New Culprit Trait - Name Starts With P.png New Reward - Bucks x30.png New Suspect Traits (Earl) - Sticky Somethings, Likes Peanut Ice Cream and Nearsighted.png New Suspect Traits (Phern) - Sticky Somethings and Nearsighted.png New Culprit Trait - Sticky Somethings.png New Clue - Broken Glasses.png New Culprit Trait - Nearsighted.png New Clue - Ice Cream Smear.png New Clue - Wood Shavings.png New Clue - Ice Cream Scoop.png New Clue - Saliva.png New Clue - Note.png New Clue - Cell Phone.png New Clue - Blurry Selfie.png New Clue - Trash Can.png New Clue - Comment Card.png New Crime Scene - Flora & Fauna.png New Clue - Glob of Ice Cream.png Bonus Mode - Flora & Fauna.png Bonus Mode - Jumbeaux's Café.png New Crime Scene - Jumbeaux's Shelves.png Past CF2-Suspects.png Case #2v2: Seeds of Doubt Backup Officers.png Crime Files - Scene Cleared.png Rodney_-_Guilty.png CF2-Suspects.png New Clue - Business Card.png New Crime Scene - Pawn Shop.png New Clue - Potting Soil.png New Clue - Nutshells.png New Clue - Chewed Wood.png Bonus Mode Unlocked - Flora & Fauna Bonus.png New Culprit Trait - Dirty Somethings.png New Clue - Gross Substance.png New Suspect Trait (Phern) - Dirty Somethings.png New Culprit Trait - Loves Peanuts.png New Suspect Trait (Phern) - Nearsighted.png New Suspect Traits (Earl) - Dirty Somethings, Loves Peanuts and Nearsighted.png New Suspect Traits (Rodney) - Dirty Somethings, Loves Peanuts and Nearsighted.png New Crime Scene - Pawn Shop Counter.png New Clue - Pile of Soil.png New Clue - Rodney's Garbage.png Bonus Mode Unlocked - Pawn Shop Bonus.png New Clue - Plan Fragments.png New Clue - Receipt3.png New Suspect Traits (Raoul)- Dirty Somethings and Loves Peanuts.png Case #3: Slashy Tires ZCF3 Clue-Tools.PNG ZCF3 NewCrimeScene-Alley.PNG New Clue - Torn Flyer.png New Clue - Slashed Tire.png New Clue - Bus Pass.png New Suspect Traits (Mitch) - Claws and Greasy Nails.png New Crime Scene - Limo.png New Suspect Trait (Marie) - Claws.png New Culprit Traits - Claws and Greasy Nails.png New Clue - Dirty Receipt.png New Clue - Receipt2.png New Culprit Trait - Bus Rider.png New Suspect - Antonio.png CF3-Suspects.png Mitch Guilty.png New Crime Scene - Sidewalk.png New Suspect Traits (Antonio) - Claws and Greasy Nails.png New Crime Scene - Limo Seats.png New Clue - Service Sticker.png New Clue - Slashed Tires.png Case #4: Missing Opossum Report CF4KevinTraits.PNG ZCF04 Clue-Document.PNG ZCF4 Traits.PNG CF4Trait4".PNG SuspectTraitsLouise.PNG SuspectTraitsLance.PNG CF4VictorTraits.PNG CF4CluePrints.PNG CF4ClueReceipt.PNG CF4ClueVictorRecords.PNG CF4ClueID.PNG CF4CluePassword.PNG CF4ClueSlip.PNG CF4ClueSchedule.PNG CF4ClueSlipFixed.PNG CF4ClueQuill.PNG CF4ClueChew.PNG CF4ClueGarbageBin.PNG CF4ClueMuckBottle.PNG LouiseGuilty.PNG CF4-Suspects.PNG CF4CS-Station.PNG CF4CS-Bank1.PNG CF4CS-Bank2.PNG CF4CS-Bench.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers CrimeSceneDMV.PNG SuspectTraitWilfred.PNG CF5-Suspects.png Case #6: The Big Catch SuspectTraitRouge.PNG CrimeSceneStatues.PNG CF6CS-Train.PNG CF6ClueTools.PNG CF6ClueBanner.PNG CF6ClueTracks.PNG CF6-Suspects.png Dialogue Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut Crime Files - Clawhauser Happy.PNG Clawhauser - Jeweled Acorn.png Crime Files - Twitchy Squirrel.PNG Clawhauser - Pawprints.png RodneyBlueprints.PNG MerleMouthful.PNG Clawhauser - Saliva Covered.png Clawhauser - Saliva and Sunflower Soda.png Judy Hopps - Cheek Pouches.png Judy Hopps - Stolen Acorn.png Rodney - Sunflower Soda.png Clawhauser - Newspaper.png Judy Hopps - 1.25" Hind Paws.png Judy Hopps - Merle.png MerleNotTasty.PNG ClawhauserPillow.PNG Judy Hopps - Jeweled Acorn.png Case #1v2: The Wolf of Paw Street CF2x01_Statue.PNG Merle angry.png DribsBlueprints.PNG Talk to Dribs.png More blueprints.png Judy Hopps - Torn Fabric.png Clawhauser - Torn Fabric.png Judy Hopps - Red Shirt and Small.png Nick Wilde - Saliva-covered Note.png Judy Hopps - Stolen Statue.png Nick Wilde - Mysterious Mastermind and Cryptic Threat.png Chief Bogo - Flora & Fauna and Business Card.png Judy Hopps - Saliva-covered Note and Strange Symbol.png Chief Bogo - Strange Symbol.png Clawhauser - Vandalism and Flora & Fauna.png Judy Hopps - Dirty Building Plans.png Nick Wilde - Dribs.png Case #2: Melting Messes Clawhauser - Vandals and Jumbeaux's Café.png Clawhauser - Ice Cream Smear.png Clawhauser - Wood Shavings.png Clawhauser - Ice Cream Scoop.png Judy Hopps - Ice Cream Scoop.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Evidence.png Nick Wilde - Elephant.png Nick Wilde - Earl.png Earl - Peanut Evidence.png Earl - Jumbeaux and Paul.png Clawhauser - Vandalism.png Judy Hopps - Paul and Flora & Fauna.png CF-PhernTalk.PNG PaulTalk.PNG Nick Wilde - Sticky Somethings.png Nick Wilde - Broken Glasses.png Judy Hopps - Nearsighted.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Café and Paul.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Shelves.png New Clue - Paul's Trash.png Nick Wilde - Paul's Trash.png Judy Hopps - Glob of Ice Cream.png Judy Hopps - Receipt.png New Clue - Receipt.png Judy Hopps - Beaver.png Judy Hopps - Phern.png Judy Hopps - Ice Cream Smear.png Judy Hopps - Hair.png Nick Wilde - Short Fur.png Judy Hopps - Short Fur.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png Judy Hopps - Elephant Prints and Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux.png Jumbeaux - Paul.png Jumbeaux - Sequoia Towers.png Judy Hopps - Brochure.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux's Café.png Nick Wilde - Paul and Flora & Fauna.png Nick Wilde - Suitcase of Cash.png Judy Hopps - Note.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux2.png Nick Wilde - Paul.png Judy Hopps - Vandalism.png Paul - Sequoia Towers and Jumbeaux.png Nick Wilde - Earl2.png Nick Wilde - Clawhauser.png Clawhauser - Flora & Fauna.png Clawhauser - Cell Phone.png ClawhauserDanceApp.PNG ClawhauserPhoneToilet.PNG Judy Hopps - Blurry Selfie.png PhernSelfie.PNG NickAlmost.PNG EarlImportant.PNG OlEarl.PNG EarlTrash.PNG EarlComment.PNG EarlCard.PNG EarlFinestWork.PNG Judy Hopps - Earl.png Case #2v2: Seeds of Doubt Didn't vandalize.png Mad Earl.png Talk to Earl.png Talk to Raoul.png Raoul Angry.png Raoul Talking.png Judy nutshells.jpg Earl - mystery.png Crime Files - new video.png Crime Files - vandalism.png Phern talking.png Nick Excited CF.png Rodney_angry.png Nick help a fellow artist.png Con artists don't count.png Nick bandage burn.png Nick on 2 R's.jpg Judy Hopps - Business Card and Flora & Fauna.png Nick Wilde - Pawn Shop.png Clawhauser - Potting Soil.png Clawhauser - Chewed Wood.png Clawhauser - Nutshells.png Judy Hopps - Beaver and Chewed Wood.png Judy Hopps - Potting Soil.png Nick Wilde - Dirty Somethings.png Phern - Commotion and Potted Plants.png Clawhauser - The Culprit loves peanuts and Nutshells.png Judy Hopps - Pawn Shop and Rodney.png Rodney - Raoul.png Clawhauser - Rodney and Pawn Shop Counter.png Clawhauser - Flora & Fauna2.png Judy Hopps - Pile of Soil.png Judy Hopps - Pile of Soil and Hair.png Nick Wilde - Rodney's Garbage.png Judy Hopps - Torn Receipt.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Candy Bar.png Judy Hopps - Nutshells and Chewed Wood.png Judy Hopps - Pig Prints and Peanut Candy Bar.png Judy Hopps - Raoul.png Raoul - Sequoia Towers.png Judy Hopps - Flora & Fauna.png Nick Wilde - Rodney.png Case #3: Slashy Tires ZCF3 Detective-Oates.PNG|Detective Oates the horse Overwhelmed tiger.png Never shutup.png Oates impressed.jpg Teddy no worries.png Nick stumped on special touch.png Two-Ton special touch.png Nick cynic at heart.png Judy romantic at heart.png Two-Ton's gift.png Judy Special Gift.png Nick on Two-Ton's love.png Clawhauser - Teddy.png Marie - talking.png Marie - what to explain?.png I'm a mechanic.png Mitch - talking.png Nick false happy.png Judy likes Oates.png Pleasure to meet you .png Talk to Oates.png I don't give praise .png Talk to Marie.png Talk to Mitch.png How should I know?.png Know the Mouse.png Guilty Mitch.png Clawhauser on Colby.png Clawhauser - Antonio.png Clawhauser - TTTeddy.png That's enough fox.png Sounds like Antonio.png Antonio - garbage collectors .png Judy receipt.png Nick in shock.png None of your business.png Bag of tools.png Colby's Flyer.png Mitch takes the bus.png Detective Oates - Slashed Tire.png Judy Hopps - Torn Flyer.png Nick Wilde - Flyer.png Judy Hopps - Plaza Street and Flyer.png New Suspect Traits (Colby) - Claws, Greasy Nails and Bus Rider.png Judy Hopps - Bus Pass.png Nick Wilde - Bus Pass.png Judy Hopps - Limo.png Clawhauser - Slashed Tire and Claws.png Clawhauser - Greasy Nails.png Judy Hopps - Plaza Street.png Judy Hopps - Limo and Receipt.png Judy Hopps - Bus Rider and Bus Pass.png Clawhauser - Marie.png Marie - Two-Ton Teddy.png Nick Wilde - Plaza Street.png Two-Ton Teddy - Suspicious Mammal.png Detective Oates - Antonio.png Detective Oates - Sidewalk.png Nick Wilde - Slashed Tires.png Judy Hopps - Two-Ton Teddy and Limo Seats.png Judy Hopps - Tire Slashings and Bag of Tools.png Judy Hopps - Service Sticker.png Nick Wilde - Service Sticker.png Judy Hopps - Marie and Mitch.png Nick Wilde - Limo.png Judy Hopps - Limo and Marie.png Nick Wilde - Bag of Tools, Plaza Street and Flyer.png Colby - Mitch and Alley.png Judy Hopps - Mitch and Alley.png Nick Wilde - Slashed Tires and Plaza Street.png Case #4: Missing Opossum Report CF4VictorDie.PNG CF4JudyMystery.PNG Nick Circle of Life.png Chief Bogo-Kevin.png CF4QuestionLance.PNG CF4Exhausting.PNG CF4KevinTalk1.PNG CF4KevinSuspect.PNG CF4LifeInsurance.PNG CF4JudyAskKevin.PNG CF4JudyAskLance.PNG CF4EagerLance.PNG CF4LanceBathroom.PNG CF4Business.PNG CF4FoundPolicy.PNG CF4WholeLink.PNG CF4MasterDetective.PNG CF4TwoInchPaws.PNG CF4ClawhauserGold.PNG CF4BorrowedTime.PNG CF4FurStyler.PNG CF4NickTMI.PNG ZCF4 Document.PNG ZCF4 PawPrint.PNG CF4LeastFavorites.PNG CF4Numbers.PNG CF4TrainSchedule.PNG CF4ActionPacked.PNG CF4PrintsSchedule.PNG CF4LikeOates.PNG CF4ClawhauserKevin.PNG CF4AskJanine.PNG CF4KevinPrints.PNG CF4JudyRecords.PNG CF4NickRecords.PNG CF4LookingWell.PNG CF4Thanks.PNG VictorTalk.PNG CF4ScamSense.PNG CF4Passwords.PNG CF4IDLab.PNG CF4FoundID.PNG CF4PubTransport.PNG CF4TornSlip.PNG CF4Paperwork.PNG CF4Payout.PNG CF4AlmostWorthIt.PNG KevinMother.PNG CF4KevinTalk2.PNG CF4KevinTalk3.PNG CF4OatesDeep.PNG CF4IWould.PNG LouiseTalk2.PNG LouiseTalk.PNG Sleepy and forgetful Clawhauser.png CF4VictorsBottle.PNG CF4GetInThere.PNG Foxist.jpg JanineTalk1.PNG JanineTalk2.PNG VictorSleep.PNG LanceTalk.PNG CF4RodentATM.PNG LouiseNumber.PNG LouiseArrest.PNG JudyAskVictor.PNG LouiseVictor.PNG CF4FindQuill.PNG KevinQuill.PNG CF4BrokenQuill.PNG CF4FixItFox.PNG CF4FixedQuill.PNG KevinExplainQuill.PNG PlayingPossum.PNG LanceChew.PNG LunchBag.PNG CF4LancesLicks.PNG ChewFound.PNG CF4LastChew.PNG VictorMedicine.PNG VictorForget.PNG VictorMedicine2.PNG OatesGallop.PNG OatesMane.PNG CF4OneSuspect.PNG LouiseAdmit1.PNG LouiseAdmit2.PNG OatesSC.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers WilfredSignature.PNG PortfolioPamphlet.PNG DonutShopCF.PNG DonutDMV.PNG QuestionDonna.PNG DinksDonuts.PNG DinksInteresting.PNG DonnaTalk1.PNG DonnaTalk2.PNG DonnaTalk3.PNG DinksTalk.PNG QuestionDinks.PNG LeonardTalk1.PNG LeonardTalk2.PNG LeonardTalk3.PNG WilfredLeonard.PNG QuestionLeonard.PNG WilfredBill.PNG LeonardPamphlet.PNG PhilTalk1.PNG PhilTalk2.PNG PhilTalk3.PNG Another day for raccoon.png Bought trash and put in trash.png Raccoon sterotypes.jpg CF5-Flash.PNG WilfredTalk.PNG WilfredIOU.PNG WilfredBroke.PNG WilfredAdmit.PNG WilfredPrison.PNG WilfredDinks.PNG OatesKeen.PNG ClawhauserPhil.PNG Smart bunny cute fox.jpg NickWallet.PNG NickCostumes.PNG NickFlashPoetry.PNG DonnaPlanner.PNG DonnaTalk4.PNG DinksTalk2.PNG DinksTalk3.PNG Judy arrest mode.jpg Phil Business Mammal.jpg Nick Mask Card.jpg Phil offended.jpg OatesClosure.PNG LeonardTalk4.PNG LeonardTalk5.PNG Nick cute one.png Case #6: The Big Catch Judy on literally.jpg CF6ClawhauserBanner.PNG Judy on Nick's sneezing.jpg CF6OatesDribs.PNG DribsCrimeLord.PNG DribsBall.PNG ChucklesTalk.PNG ChucklesTalk2.PNG ChucklesTalk3.PNG ChucklesTalk4.PNG Chuckles calling Judy adorable.jpg ChucklesArrest.PNG ChucklesCaught.PNG ChucklesSwampland.PNG QuestionChuckles.PNG RougeTalk.PNG RougeTalk2.PNG RougeTalk3.PNG RogueReceipt.PNG RougeConsultation.PNG ReubenTalk1.PNG ReubenTalk2.PNG ReubenTalk3.PNG ReubenHesitant.PNG ReubenChuckles.PNG ClubCard.PNG StrangePorcupineSuspect.PNG NickOffice.PNG ClawhauserFrosting.PNG FlowerFlour.PNG TracksStick.PNG NickTools.PNG IntroduceGia.PNG NickFlour.PNG Keychain.PNG GiaTalk.PNG GiaTalk2.PNG PowderTools.PNG Oates metaphor.png OatesRight.PNG FactuallyChallenged.PNG OatesBellwthersOffice.PNG ChucklesQuiet.PNG BogoDribs.PNG GiaCode.PNG JudyReuben.PNG GiaBook.PNG NickSudoku.PNG GiaSolvedPage.PNG DribsThings.PNG DribsRantings.PNG ReubenOffice.PNG ClawhauserSolvePuzzle.PNG Nick on Le Rouge and Reuben.png Le Rouge Advisory Board.png Dribs - Le Rouge.png Suspects Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut SuspectRodney.PNG New Suspect - Merle.png|Merle the hamster Crime Files - Suspect Merle.PNG Case #1v2: The Wolf of Paw Street Merle US.png Case Files - Dribs.png|Dribs the weasel Case #2: Melting Messes Crime Files - Suspect Phern.PNG|Phern the beaver New Suspect - Earl.png Crime Files - Suspect Earl.PNG|Earl the elephant New Suspect - Jumbeaux.png|Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. the elephant SuspectJumbeaux.png|Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. CF-Paul.PNG|Paul the pig (is implied to be the Frantic Pig) Case #2v2: Seeds of Doubt New Suspect - Rodney.png|Rodney the squirrel UpdatedSuspectRodney.png New Suspect - Raoul.png Paul File.png|The Frantic Pig named Raoul Phern.png Phern Us.png Earl File.png Case #3: Slashy Tires New Suspect - Colby .png|Colby the mouse ZCF3 SuspectColby.PNG New Suspect - Mitch.png|Mitch the grizzly bear ZCF3 SuspectMitch.PNG New Suspect - Marie.png|Marie the cheetah ZCF3 SuspectMarie.PNG New Suspect - Teddy.png ZCF3 SuspectTeddy.PNG|Two-Ton Teddy the hippopotamus Friendly hippo thug.png ZCF3 SuspectAntonio.PNG|Antonio the tiger Case #4: Missing Opossum Report CF4NewSuspectKevin.PNG|Kevin the porcupine ZCF4 SuspectKevin.PNG CF4NewSuspectLance.PNG|Lance the lemming ZCF4 SuspectLance.PNG CF4NewSuspectLouise.PNG|Louise the lemming ZCF4 SuspectLouise.PNG NewSuspectJanine.PNG|Janine the giraffe ZCF4 SuspectJanine.PNG CF4NewSuspectVictor.PNG|Victor the opossum ZCF4 SuspectVictor.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers NewSuspectDonna.PNG|Donna the mouse ZCF5 SuspectDonna.png ZCF5 SuspectDinks.png|Dinks the gerbil NewSuspectWilfred.PNG|Wilfred the wolf ZCF5 SuspectWilfred.png NewSuspectLeonard.PNG|Leonard the antelope ZCF5 SuspectLeonard.png ZCF5 SuspectPhil.png|Phil the raccoon Case #6: The Big Catch DribsC6.PNG NewSuspectChuckles.PNG|Chuckles the wolverine SuspectChuckles.PNG CF6NewSuspectRogue.PNG|Le Rouge the red panda SuspectRouge.PNG CF6NewSuspectReuben.PNG|Reuben the porcupine SuspectReuben.PNG NewSuspectGia.PNG|Gia the giraffe SuspectGia.PNG Crime Scenes Download (2).jpg CF-TrainStation.PNG|Searching for clues at Zootopia Central Station CF-Cafe.PNG|Searching for clues in Jumbeaux's Café ZCF3 CrimeScene-Plaza.PNG|Searching for clues in the plaza ZCF3 CrimeScene-Limo.PNG|Searching for clues in Marie's limousine ZCF4 CrimeScene-Hospital.PNG|Searching for clues in a hospital room ZCF4 CrimeScene-Bank.PNG|Searching for clues at Lemming Brothers Bank ZCF4 CrimeScene-SavannaCentral.PNG|Searching for clues at Savanna Central BellwethersOfficeCF.PNG|Searching for clues in Bellwether's office CrimeSceneTrain.PNG|Searching for clues in a train Category:Galleries Category:Game Galleries Category:Media Galleries Category:Real Life Galleries